My Togrutan Lover
by MJ's Angel
Summary: After Anakin and Ahsoka have a big fight, Ahsoka runs away from the temple and meets a boy who takes her in and allows her to stay as long as she wants. Ahsoka/OC
1. Running Away

**I want to thank alienvspredator5 for helping me with this story. He's been a huge help with this. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka had on hell of a week. She was kidnapped on Felucia, hunted down by giant lizard freaks, and faced death everytime she turned around. She was glad that she was back at the temple. She managed to stay alive through all of it and lead the other Padawans to survive as well. Well, most of them. Kalifa was killed and she wasn't able to save her in time. Ahsoka was trying to rest when Anakin came in.

"Hey, Snips. Are you doing?"

"Fine. Just a little tired." He sat on the edge of her bed.

"You should be. You've been through a lot this week. I'm just glad you're alive. I thought I was going to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Master." She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. "Master, I've been thinking."

"About what, Snips?"

"Well, after this whole experience, I think I'm ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"For the trials. With all I've experienced, I know I'm ready."

"I don't know, Ahsoka. You've still got a way to go before you can take the trials. You still have much to learn." She sat up.

"Master, I know I'm ready. I can pass the trials. I'm ready. Will you at least talk to the Council about letting me take the trials."

"Well..." He looked into her pleading blue eyes and sighed. "Alright. I'll talk to the Council about it tonight."

"Thanks, Master."

"You're welcome. Now, get some sleep. You need your rest." She laid back down and Anakin covered her with the blanket. "Goodnight, Snips."

"Goodnight, Master." He kissed her forehead and left her to rest.

**Damion's POV**

Today was just another day at the garage. More speeders and other vehicles coming in after being wrecked from drunk and reckless driving. Everyone had to work late tonight. Laura, the secretary, was frustrated and tired.

"This is no way to spend a Saturday night. The boss can't keep us here all night."

"The thing is he can. He's our boss, Laura. We can't change his mind."

"Damion, you're eighteen years old and spending your Saturday night at work. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yeah. I have no life."

"That and you're not letting yourself have a life. Ever since you've started working here, you've never taken any vacation days, never took a sick day, never even played hooky. What gives? My kid was more rebellious."

"Don't you wish your kid was more like me?"

"A little, but that's not the point. You have to do something with your life, Damion. Your job can't be your life." He looked up at the Twi'Lek woman.

"Laura, my only life is my job. I can't have much of a life without someone special to share it with."

"Damion, I know for sure that one day, you'll find the perfect girl."

"How do you know that?"

"Because everyone finds love and one day, you'll find her." He finished up with the last speeder.

"Well, I'm done. I'm gonna head home. Can you clock out for me?"

"Sure. Night, Damion."

"Night, Laura." Damion got his bag, got in his speeder, and went back to his apartment. He went in and dropped his bag at the door. He took off his shirt and headed for his refresher in his room. He got in the shower and washed away the day's dirt and grime from his body and black hair. When he was done, he wrapped a towel arond his waist and went into his room. He dried himself off and put on a pair of black sweat pants. He laid in his bed, but didn't go to sleep right away. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was thinking about his family on the other side of town. He wondered if they even knew he was gone. It's been two years since he ran away. He mostly thinks about his little sister, Halla. She was two when he left, but they were always close. When his parents were too busy yelling at each other, he took care of her. He fed her, changed her, and comforted her. He was more of a father than a brother to her. Their parents barely paid any attention to them. He heard that Halla was taken to the temple to be trained as a Jedi. He knew she was Force sensitive, but his parents never noticed. He knew his baby sister was safe. She would be four now. He wondered if she still looked the same. The same green eyes, the same brunnet hair, the same adorable laugh. He missed her a lot. He felt that when he left, he abandoned her. He would give anything just to see her again.

He also thought about what Laura said earlier about him finding the girl of his dreams. He didn't think she was right. Damion has gone his whole life without the love of a girl. He wouldn't know love if it punched him in the face. He first thought that no girl would ever look his way, but that was when he lived with his parents. When he moved to this side of town and started working at the garage, he noticed that a lot of girls noticed him. He heard them talk about how they thought he was so handsome and buff and strong. He knew those girls were only attracted to him because of his looks. That's not the kind of girl he wants. He wants a girl who will love him for who he is, not what he looks like. On Coruscant, those kinds of girls were hard to find. All girls on this planet were looking for men who were either handsome or had money. He didn't want any of those girls. He didn't care what a girl looked like, but he did have a certain type of girl. He wanted a girl who was around his age, sweet and caring, yet fierce and feisty. She had to be street smart and book smart. He didn't care if she was pretty or not. If she was, that was just a bonus. He figured his chances of finding that kind of girl was really slim. He rolled over and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka and Barriss were training together at the temple. Ahsoka knew that she would soon face the trials. The Council knew how advanced she was and how far she's come in the last four years. She would soon be a Jedi Knight. She tried to ask Anakin about it, but he wouldn't say anything about it. He wouldn't talk to her about it. When she and Barriss were done, she decided to ask.

"Hey, Barriss."

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"You're always with your master when she's with the Council. Were you there when my master asked about me taking the trials?"

"Ahsoka, I didn't see Master Skywalker at all last night. He never came to the Council."

"What? But he said he would talk to the Council last night."

"He never came, Ahsoka. Why..."

"I have to go." Before Barriss said anything else, Ahsoka was out of the room. She went to Anakin's quarters to "talk" to him. She walked in unannouced. Anakin was surprised by this. He felt her anger towards him.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?"

"I thought you said you would talk to the Council last night. Why didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night, you said you would talk to the Council about letting me take the trials and I know you didn't. Why not?"

"It was a long night. I forgot." She could sense he was lying.

"You didn't forget. You never were going to talk to the Council, were you?"

"Ahsoka..."

"Were you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not ready to take the trials."

"Master, I am ready. I know I'm ready. Why don't you believe I am?"

"Because you're not, Ahsoka! You are not ready to take the trials and you are not ready to become a Jedi Knight!"

"Why must you underestimate me? You know what I can do! You know what I'm capable of! I am ready for this! Why are you saying otherwise?"

"Because you're an hot-headed, egotistical, ignorant brat!" She was taken aback by his words. She felt tears swell up in her eyes. Anakin realized what he said and his eyes widened. "Ahsoka, I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did." Tears fell down her face. "You said what you meant!"

"Ahsoka, I was just..."

"No! I know what you think of me. You think I'm a brat."

"No, I don't..."

"Stop! Just..." She couldn't form words anymore. She turned around and ran out the room crying. She went back to her room and locked the door. She buried her face in her pillow and cried. This was what he thought of her all along. He thought she was a hot-headed, egotistical, ignorant brat. Not only that, but he underestimates her true abilities. He doubts her skills and her way of problem solving. He's never been proud of me, she thought. He's always hated me, she thought. If this was what he thought of her, then she would get out of his life for good.

**An Hour Later**

Anakin gave Ahsoka some time to calm down. He went to go see her and apologize. He knocked on her door.

"Snips, it's me. Open up. I need to talk to you." He didn't hear anything. He saw the door was locked and unlocked it with the Force. He found her room empty. He saw her lightsabers and a note on the bed. He picked up the note. It read:

_Dear Anakin,_

_I know you meant what you said about me. Since you feel so strongly about this, I'm leaving. I'm no longer a Jedi and no longer your Padawan. I'm out of your life now. You don't have to deal with your hot-headed, egotistical, ignorant brat of a Padawan anymore. Don't try to come looking for me because you won't find me. Hope you have a happier life without me._

_Signed,  
>Ahsoka<em>

"Goddamn it. I didn't want her to leave." He sat on her bed and looked at her lightsabers. She was gone. She was actually gone. He didn't mean to make her leave. He was just mad and it slipped out. He didn't mean to insult her like that. Now she's wandering around Coruscant upset and unprotected. He had to find her. He had to get her back.


	2. Meeting Damion

Ahsoka gave up being a Jedi. She didn't want to be in a place where she wasn't wanted by her own master. She didn't know how long she's been walking for where she was. She walked through so much smoke and exhast that she was covered in a light coat of dirt. She looked like she had walked around Tatooine. She soon saw that she was in the wrong part of town. Down here was dangerous. She also sensed someone following her. Two people were following her. She kept walking and hoped they would go away. They stayed on her trail. She reached down to her hip, but then remembered that she left her lightsabers at the temple. She was defenseless out here. Some Twi'Lek guy came around the corner. She didn't think of him as a threat until he came up to her.

"Hey there, doll face. You lost?"

"No. I'm fine."

"You sure. It's dangerous being out here all alone. I think we can help each other."

"Help each other with what?"

"Well, you need some protection from people out here and I need a little pleasure from a pretty girl. What do ya say?"

"I say you better find yourself another girl." She turned around to leave, but was met with two huge Twi'Lek men. She turned to the first one.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not how things work around here, babydoll. You will have sex with me and I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

"Don't you mean damaged?"

"You're a feisty one. I like that in a girl. How old are you?"

"Eighteen and out of your league." She walked past him and kept walking. She then heard running from behind her. She turned and saw the two Twi'Lek men coming after her. She took off running. She had a little help from the Force. She got around the corner and ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground. It was a human boy with black hair and blue eyes. Ahsoka looked down at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Why are you running?" She got off of him and helped him up.

"Some guys are after me."

"Why?" She then sensed them coming around the corner. She hid behind the boy. The guys came around the corner and stopped. The lead guy stepped forward.

"Damion! How are you?"

"I'm fine. What do you want with her?"

"It's just a little... business."

"I know what you mean by 'business', Tone. Why are you trying to do 'business' with my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend."

"Sorry about that. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. I would never hurt a girlfriend of yours. Come on, boys. Let's leave these two alone." The men left. Damion turned to Ahsoka.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome. I'm Damion. Damion Onkaia."

"Ahsoka Tano. Who were those guys?"

"That was Lil Tony. He's the high roller down here. He's father basically runs this part of town. It's dangerous for any girl to be walking these streets alone. If Lil Tony sees you, he will make you have sex with him."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Are you heading anywhere in particular?"

"No. I just had to get away from something."

"You ran away from home, didn't you?"

"You can say that."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"I had a really bad argument with my... dad. He said some really hurtful things and I left."

"Oh, I see. Well, you really shouldn't be out alone. Maybe I can help you. I'm on my way to work right now. You can come with me."

"I don't know about that."

"I work at a garage fixing speeders. It's okay."

"Well, I guess. I don't want to get into any more trouble."

"Yeah. I pretty girl like you will attract all kinds of attention. Come on. My speeder's right over here." They went over to his speeder. They got in and they headed for the garage. "So, Ahsoka, where are you from?"

"I was born on Shili, but moved here when I was three."

"What are your parents like?"

"Well... I never really met my mom, but my... dad is... He's hard to describe and frankly, I really don't want to talk about him right now."

"I see. You don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks. What about you? What's your story?"

"Well...I'm an orphan. I never had any parents. I was put in a group home. I didn't like it there so, I left when I was sixteen."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. It's just not an easy thing to talk about. I guess neither of us a a good childhood."

"I guess not." They made it to the garage. Damion parked the speeder and got out. He went over and opened Ahsoka's door. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on. I'll introduce you to my co-workers." He led her inside. Laura looked up and smiled at Damion.

"Morning, Damion." She looked to Ahsoka. "Who's this?"

"This is Ahsoka. Ahsoka, this is my friend Laura."

"It's nice to meet you, young lady."

"Same to you, ma'am."

"Hey, Laura. Where's Big Ben?"

"He's in the back fixing on the same speeder he's been working on for days." Damion went over to the garage and called to Ben.

"Hey Ben! Come here!" He went back over to Ahsoka.

"Why do you call him 'Big Ben'?" Ben came in and Ahsoka's eyes went wide. He was an eight foot giant. "Never mind."

"Ben, this is Ahsoka. Ahsoka, this is Big Ben."

"Nice to meet you, little lady."

"Nice to meet you too." Laura came over to her.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll get used to his huge size. We all have." Ben went over a sat on the sofa.

"So, Damion, where'd you find her?"

"I helped her get away from Lil Tony."

"Woah. Lil Tony? Ahsoka, Tony would've chewed you up and spit you out in an instant. You're lucky Damion was there to save you. He's not one to mess with."

"Yeah. She tried running from him."

"Also a bad idea. That last girl who ran from him... let's just say she'll never be on solid food ever again. Or her legs." Ahsoka tensed up.

"Okay. That makes me feel better."

"I'm just saying. A smoking hot girl like you would be targeted. Seriously, you're like smoking steaming hot." Laura gave him an evil glare.

"What did you just say, Ben?" He then remembered his wife was still in the room.

"Uh... I..uh. I gotta get back to work." He got up and went back to the garage.

"Men. Oh, Ahsoka. You're covered in dirt. Come on. I'll take you in the back and get you cleaned up." The two women in the back. Ben peeked in the room.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes, Ben. She's gone." He came into the room.

"Good. Dude, that girl is too good to be true. In all my life, I have never seen a girl that looks like her. What's her story?"

"She didn't really want to talk about it. All I know is that she had a bad argument with her dad and ran away."

"You're both runaways. You're perfect."

"Keep it down. She doesn't know that."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was an orphan and never knew my parents."

"Why would you tell her that? What difference does it make if she knows about your life?"

"What difference does it make if she doesn't. Look, I think I might like this girl. I want to see if she likes me without money."

"Seriously, I've never met someone who would give up the good life for the simple life."

"Well, my simple life is a lot better than my rich boy life. I actually have friends who like me for me. Not because I have money. Is it too much to ask for a girlfriend who's the same way?"

"On this side of Coruscant, it is, but her, she's something else. If Tony was after her, how do you know she's not a hooker or a prostitute? Any girl who's that hot is either rich or a hooker."

"She's neither of those things, Ben."

"How do you know? You just found her on the street. Where is she staying?"

"I was going to let her stay at my place."

"Bad idea. You don't know this girl. You let her stay at your place, you're going to wake up tomorrow morning with all of your stuff gone and she's no where to be found."

"I trust her. I maybe just met her, but I know her. I know she's been through some things and I want to help her."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes. She's not bad."

"Well, do you plan on asking her out?"

"I don't know. You think I should?"

"If you like her, then yeah. Wait too long and it'll be too late. Some other guy will come along and she'll go off with him and leave you behind with a broken heart."

"Well, I..." Laura and Ahsoka came back to the front. Ahsoka was clean and had on a long blue shirt that went to her knees. She sat on the sofa. Laura went back behind the desk.

"So, what were you guys talking about while we were gone?"

"Nothing. I'm going back to the speeder." Ben went back in the garage. Damion went over to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I was thinking since you don't have anywhere to go that you could stay at my place until you get ready to... do whatever."

"I don't know. I don't want to put you out."

"Don't worry about that. I have a guest room you can stay in. I insist." She thought for a minute.

"Well, I guess it will be okay. It's not like a have a choice."

"Great. Well, I got to get to work. I get off at ten. Will you be okay staying here that long?"

"Yeah. I'm a little tired, so I think I'll take a little nap."

"Alright. You get some rest. I'll wake you up at lunch time." She nodded and laid down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. He took a blanket and covered her.


	3. Lunch Date

It was time for everyone to go on their lunch break. Ahsoka was still asleep on the couch. Ben looked over to her.

"She's still asleep? It's been four hours. How long can a girl sleep?"

"She's probably having her time. It makes a lot of girls tired." Ben went over to Damion.

"Good luck having sex with her now." Laura slapped his arm. "What?"

"Ben, could you not? Please? I don't plan on having sex with her any time soon. I just met her."

"Alright. Well, have fun on your lunch date. Laura and I are heading out." Laura picked up her purse.

"Let her know that her clothes are on the back table."

"Okay. See you guys later." They left and Damion went over to the sleeping Ahsoka. He was about to wake her up, but endedup just starrring at her. He kept thinking about how beautiful she was and how peaceful she looked. He kneeled in front of her and examined her closely. He was almost hypnotized by her beautiful. He admired her unique facial markings. They were different from any other Togruta's he's seen. She was beautiful and adorable to him. She had the cutest little nose, perfect auburn skin, full and sexy lips, and glittering blue eyes. Never in his life has he seen such gorgeous eyes. They were the perfect shade of baby blue. He thought he was in love with her, a girl he just met a few hours ago. Unable to help himself, he lightly ran his finger across her cheek. Her skin was so smooth. She stirred a bit and he moved his hand. She slowly opened her eyes and they focused on his face. He smiled at her. "Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I slept okay. What time is it?"

"It's almost noon." She sat up.

"Oh my gosh. I was sleep for that long?"

"Yeah. Seems like it. Laura thought it was... your time."

"My... Oh. No. I'm a Togruta, so I don't have that. If we get any kind of bloody discharge, it means either we have a disease or we're pregnant."

"Okay. It's actually nice to know that. You won't be needing any feminine products."

"No."

"Anyway, I'm on my lunch break. You wanna go to lunch with me?" She completely sat up and stretched out her arms.

"Sure. Where to?"

"Well, I know this cafe not far from here that has the best coffee and subs. Would you be interested?"

"Sounds reasonable. Just let me get dressed and we can go."

"Laura said your clothes were on the table in the back." She got up and went in the back. Damion went behind the desk to get the "Closed" sign. He looked through that window and saw Ahsoka take off the huge shirt she was wearing. Underneath, she still had on her bra and panties. He noticed that she had an incredibly sexy and toned body. She looked like she had worked for years to get her shape. She had curves in all the right places. He snapped out of his trance as she put her dress back on. He grabbed the sign and put it in the front window. Ahsoka came out fully dressed and smiling.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They went out to his speeder and headed for the cafe. They got there a few minutes later. They sat at one of the outside tables. A waitress came and gave them their menus. They ordered their food and started to talk. "So, how were things before you ran away. How were you and your dad?"

"Things were okay. I never knew my mother and my father raised me the best he could. Things have been on the rocks since the war started. We haven't been getting along as well and... well, I just wasn't reacting well to it. Being a teenager during a war isn't really the best thing in life."

"I know. Things weren't as great for me either. I was affected a lot when the war started. Troubling times are here and... I don't know. It just sucks. I just hope the Jedi will stop this war."

"You believe they can?"

"Yeah. Jedi are amazing. My little sister is a Jedi. Or at least training to be one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was taken when she was two. She's four now. I'm pretty sure she's still learning."

"Well, I read that the Force sensitive children train for years before they become Knights or Masters. I heard it's a long way to even become a Padawan Learner."

"You seem to know a lot about the Jedi."

"Yeah. I've always wanted to be one, but I wasn't born Force sensitive. Tough luck for me."

"Well, I'm sure you would've been a great Jedi." She smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, Damion."

"So, who's your favorite Jedi? Do you know of any?"

"Well, I met this one Jedi when I was little. His name in Plo Koon. He scared me a little at first, but we got along really well. I haven't seen him in years, but he's a really nice guy. He was like a second father to me, you know? I could always talk to him and he'd listen to me. Things have changed so much."

"Well, I have a feeling that soon, things will change for the better."

"I hope so. You know, this kinda feels like a date."

"I never said it was a date."

"You never said it wasn't either." He smirked at her.

"Touche, but it's not a date. I assure you."

"Okay. It's not a date. Just two friends hanging out and having lunch."

"Exactly." They had their lunch and talked more. When they were done, they headed back to the garage. Damion finished his shift around 9:30. He and Ahsoka then went over to his apartment.

"So, where do you live?"

"I live in an apartment a while away. It was for two people, but it was the only one available at the time."

"The reason you have an extra room."

"Yeah."

"Cool." They drove the rest of the way in silence. Neither of them knew what to talk about without it becoming too personal for them. They finally reached his apartment. It was well put together, better than most places in that part of town. They went up to his room and Damion showed Ahsoka where she was staying.

"So, this is your room. It's kinda small, but I hope it's okay."

"It's fine. It's bigger than my last room. I'll manage."

"Good. So, where did you live?"

"I lived on the other side of town. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going when I left and ended up here. By the way, how do you know that Tony guy?"

"He and I grew up together. Half his life, he never knew his father. Big Tony found him and took him home. He then became the king of these streets. We're still friends. He gives me protection and he doesn't mess with any of my other friends."

"Isn't he older than you?"

"Yeah, by a few years. We go way back. That's why he didn't hurt you."

"Because you said I was your girlfriend."

"I had to say something to get you away from him, didn't I?"

"Fair enough." It was silent for a moment. Damion decided to break the ice.

"Well, there's a refresher down the hall. You can get yourself cleaned up. If you need something to sleep in, I'm sure I can find you something. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"I usually just sleep in a long t-shirt."

"Okay. I'll go find you one."

"And I'm going to head to the refresher for a shower."

"I'll leave the shirt in your room and I'll be in mine. The towels are under the sink. Again, if you need anything, just let me know."

"I'll be sure to do that." She went to the refresher and turned on the shower. Damion went to his room and found a long white t-shirt. He put it on her bed and headed back to his room. On his way, he past the refresher and heard singing. Curious, he pressed his ear to the door and listened.

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<em>

_Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like  
>The inside of a rose<em>

_So how come when  
>I reach out my fingers<br>It feels like more than distance  
>Between us<em>

Damion thought her voice was beautiful. He's never heard something so amazing. This girl was too good to be true. He felt like he was in a dream and that when he woke up the next morning, she would be gone. He figured he'd enjoy it while it lasts. He snapped out of his trance when he heard the water stop. He went back to his room and took his shower and washed his hair. After he put on his sweatpants, he came out of the refresher to a surprise. Ahsoka was laying at the foot of his bed.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"Just waiting for you to come out."

"I could've came out naked for all you knew."

"But you didn't, so it doesn't matter."

"Okay. You take more chances than I thought. Anyway, why were you waiting for me?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I feel that I don't know that much about you. Even after lunch, I still have some things I want to know. Personal things about you." He sat on the bed against the head board.

"What do you want to know?" She crawled up the bed and laid her head in his lap. Damion found it a bit odd, but allowed her to stay there.

"Just little things like... your favorite color and why?"

"Well, my favorite color is blue because it reminds me of calm lakes and oceans. What about you?"

"My favorite color is red because it reminds me of my life back on Shili and the sunsets."

"That's really nice. Okay. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you and your dad fighting about to make you leave? You don't have to answer if you don't want, but..."

"No, it's okay. It's basically the same thing with girls and their dads. He won't let me grow up. He thinks I'm immature and can't handle the galaxy on my own. I'm eighteen years old, but he still sees me as a little helpless girl. He doesn't understand and he never will."

"Well, do you have any other siblings?"

"No."

"That's why he won't let you go. He's watched you grow and mature for years and he just can't come to let you go. When someone's that close to you, they won't want to accept the fact that you're growing up. They want to keep you for as long as they can."

"I never thought about it that way, but when I left, I did it mostly because of what he said. He called me a hot-headed, egotistical, ignorant brat."

"Aren't you over doing it a bit?"

"No. Those were his exact words."

"Woah. That's harsh. What did you say to him after that?"

"Nothing. I ran out the room crying. Next thing I knew, I was leaving. I couldn't turn back. It was too painful. I was blindly walking through the streets, wasn't really paying attetion to where I was going. That when I ran into that guy and when I met you. I guess it wasn't all bad. You're a nice guy and I'm glad it was you that found me." He smirked.

"I'm glad I found you. You're a nice girl and we kinda have the same background story." She sat up.

"I guess so." They were silent for a moment. Their eyes locked, blue to blue. Ahsoka found herself coming closer to him and climbing in his lap. Their faces were inches apart, their lips almost touching. She leaned forward and their lips met with a kiss. Damion's heart was beating out of his chest. He's wanted to kiss her all day and here she was kissing him. She was about to pull away, but he put his hand on her cheek and kissed again. She gasped at the sudden action, but wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Damion was in heaven. He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him, but part of him still thought she was a dream. If she was, she was the best dream he's ever had and he would enjoy her as much as he could. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He enjoyed her body pressed against his. He enjoyed her warmth and she enjoyed his. He wanted more of her. He wanted to feel more of her. See more of her. He moved his hand to the hem of her shirt and slowly started to lift it. She pulled away and looked at him. "Damion..."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I shoudn't have lead you on. I..." She got up and ran out the room. Damion heard her door slam. It was his fault. He should've controlled himself. She wouldn't want to talk to him. He wouldn't even try. He's give her some time to breathe. He laid down, but didn't immediately go to sleep. He stayed up a little while, worrying about her and wondering. Wondering if she'll talk to him again. Wondering if she'll want to see him again. Wondering if she hated him. Wondering. Wondering.


	4. Candi and Sinda

The next morning, Damion woke up, remembering all that happened last night. He basically tried to take advantage of Ahsoka, if she was even real. He still thought she was just a dream. He was about to find out. He got up and went to her room. The door was open and she wasn't in it.

"I knew it."

"You knew what?" He jumped slightly as he heard the familar soft voice. He turned and saw Ahsoka coming out of the refresher wearing her regular clothes. He approached her.

"Ahsoka, about last night..." She stopped him.

"It's okay, Damion. It was my fault. I lead you on and confused you. I'm the one who's sorry."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Not at you, no. I'm a little mad at myself, though. It's not the first time I lead a guy wrong."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the way I am, the way I look, the way I act. I always steer guys in the wrong direction. Most of them think I want to be their girlfriend when I don't. Last night was just a misunderstanding."

"Right. I thought you would hate me because of that."

"No, I don't hate you and I have no reason to."

"Good. So...Laura said that you two were going shopping for you today."

"Yeah. She came over earlier to remind me. I was already awake and just... you know, looking around at my new place for a while. She's going to come back when she's ready to go. What are you doing today?"

"I have to work today."

"Do you work everyday?"

"Not everyday. I take some days off. A few times a month. Ben, Laura, and I are planning our vacation for next month. They picked the place last year, so it's my turn to pick where we go. You can come with us if you want."

"What other choice do I have? What planet did you pick?"

"I haven't decided on that yet. Last year, we went to Alderaan. I'm not sure where to go this time."

"Well, Naboo is nice this time of year."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"My dad and I go there every now and then. This time of year is the best time to go."

"Alright. I'll take your word on that. I talk to them about it. Any ideas on resorts?"

"No. My dad likes to camp when we go out there."

"Okay. We'll figure that out later." There was a knock on the front door.

"That's Laura. I gotta go. See you later."

"Alright. See you later." She left out the door with Laura. Damion went back to his room and got ready for work. Ben walked in the front door and went to Damion's room. He banged on the door.

"Hey, Damion. You ready?" Damion came out of the room putting on his shirt.

"Ben, don't you knock?"

"I did."

"On the front door. You can't just walk in people's house like that."

"Whatever. The girls are out shopping and we're the only ones working today. We can't take the day off."

"You planned to?"

"Well, yeah. The girls wouldn't be there to stop us. If we took off today, we would definately get fired."

"Well, I'm ready. You go ahead to work. I'm going to grab something to eat at the restaurant down the street."

"Woah. You mean the place where Crazy Candi hangs out all day everyday with her quiet sister?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Dude, you can't stand that girl. She always flirts with you everytime she sees you. Why would you go there?"

"I'm not going to let a crazy girl get in the way of a good breakfast. That place has the best food. I'm going."

"Alright. Suit yourself. If you don't show up to work, I'll know where to find you."

"Just in case, can you punch in for me?"

"Sure. See ya at work."

"See ya." Ben left and Damion went back to his room. He grabbed his wallet and keys and left. He got in his speeder and headed down the street. He parked and went into the restaurant. He saw Ahsoka and Laura there. He thought they would be at the Coruscanti Mall by now. In the corner of his eye, he saw Crazy Candi and her friend sitting at their usual table. Candi waved at him. People called her crazy because she was insane in many ways. They called her Candi because of her long red hair. He ignored her. Laura saw him and called to him.

"Damion. Over here." He went over to their table and sat down. Ahsoka turned to him.

"I thought you were on your way to work."

"And I thought you two would be on your way to the mall."

"We decided to get something to eat here first." Laura noticed Candi in the corner and turned back to him.

"Why are you here when you-know-who is here?"

"I just came to grab something to eat and go to work. I want to get out of here before anything starts." Ahsoka was confused.

"Okay. What are you guys talking about?" Before either of them could answer, Candi came over to the table and leaned in front of Damion.

"Hey there, Dammy." He groaned.

"What do you want, Candi?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you and you know you want me. Don't deny it."

"Candi, I don't like you."

"I know. You love me. When can we stop playing games and be together." Ahsoka was getting a little jealous. She decided to help him out.

"You can't be with him. You're waisting your time even trying." Candi turned to Ahsoka.

"And who, or should I say what, are you?"

"If you must know, I'm his girlfriend. So why don't you go away and get a life? I'm sure you'll find someone as insane as you." Candi crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't believe you. Damion would never be with a Togruta. They're nothing but savages." That sent Ahsoka over the edge. She stood up and got in her face.

"I'll show you savage!" Damion got up and got between them.

"Okay, break it up. We don't want to start anything." Candi looked at him.

"Dammy, she's lying about being your girlfriend. She already started it."

"She's not lying about it, Candi. Ahsoka is my girlfriend. Deal with it."

"Alright. I'll leave you and you're 'girlfriend.' When you get tired of her and want a real woman, you know where to find me." She glared at Ahsoka and left. Ahsoka and Damion sat back down. Damion turned to her.

"Thanks for that, Ahsoka."

"You're welcome. She seemed...trampy."

"You have no idea." Laura looked between the two.

"I'm sensing a pattern here." They looked at each other, then back at her. Damion asked her.

"What are you talking about, Laura?"

"Think about it. When you two first met, you pretended you were her boyfriend to save her from Tony. Just now, she pretended to be your girlfriend to save you from crazy red head over there. You two protect each other by pretending to be a couple." Ahsoka shrugged.

"What's your point?"

"Why pretend? Why don't you two just get together?" They looked at each other for a moment, then back at Laura, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Well..."

"We...just..."

"Don't..." She interupted them.

"Have a reason not to be. You two are perfect together." Ahsoka was a little worried.

"I don't know, Laura. It'll be kinda akward."

"What's akward about it? You two already live together. It'll be like be married, but with less commitment." Ahsoka was still unsure about it.

"I don't know." They saw Candi's friend coming to the table. Damion groaned.

"Great. Now what?" She approached the table. Everyone called her Silent Sinda. She barely ever said a word to anyone except her sister, Candi. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Only a few people knew that she was blind. She never wore sunglasses. She wasn't ashamed of her eyes. Some people even told her that they liked them because they were ever pale blue and they made her look pretty. Many people wondered how she was able to get around without a guide.

"Hi, Damion. Hi, Laura."

"Hey, Sinda. Did Candi send you over here to talk to me?"

"No. She told me about your new girlfriend and I wanted to meet her. If anyone makes my sister that mad is worth meeting. If you guys don't mind, I would like to talk to her in private." Damion and Laura stood up.

"It's fine with me. I gotta head to work anyway."

"I'll just be over at this table." Damion left and Laura went to another table. Sinda sat down by Ahsoka.

"Hi, Ahsoka."

"Hello... Sinda, was it?"

"Yeah. People call me Silent Sinda. I don't really talk to many people and I can't see people." Ahsoka's eyes went wide.

"You're blind?"

"Yeah. I know, you would expect me to wear sunglasses and carry a cane. I don't carry a cane because I think it's stupid and I don't wear sunglasses because I'm not ashamed of my eyes."

"You have no reason to. They're really pretty."

"So I've been told. Everyone complements my eyes. Well, everyone except Candi. She never complements me on anything."

"She's probably just jealous of you."

"Why would she be jealous of me? I'm blind."

"But you're sweet and kind. Plus, you're prettier than her."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You have beautiful long hair and very attractive eyes."

"But guys are always all over Candi. No one pays me any mind."

"That doesn't mean anything. The guys that are all over Candi only want her for her body. You want a guy that likes you for you, not because of how you look. And you shouldn't be judged just because you're blind. Guys should be grateful to have a blind girl."

"Why?"

"Because with a blind girl, you know that girl likes him for who they are, not because of how they look. From what I heard, blind people are great judges of character."

"Well, that is true. I don't know what you look like, but from everything we just talked about, I know you're a nice girl with great personality. And a great friend."

"And you're a sweet girl yourself. Don't let your sister get you down. Keep your head up high and remember that everything that you have is better than what she shows off. You're your own person and no one can take that from you, not even her."

"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"You're welcome."

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I have to get back to the world known as my sister, Crazy Candi."

"Will I see you around?"

"You'll see me, but I won't see you." They both giggled. "Bye."

"Bye." Sinda got up and went back over to Candi. Laura came back to the table.

"What happened?" She smiled at her.

"I think I just opened a blind girl's eyes."

"I guess you did. Come on. Let's go to the mall to get you some new clothes."


	5. New Ahsoka

After Ahsoka and Laura went shopping, they met up with the guys at the garage. Laura picked an outfit for Ahsoka to wear that she knew Damion would love to see on her. Ahsoka didn't think much of it. She's worn less clothing than that in public, but the shoes were different. Laura walked in the garage wearing a new sundress. Ben came up to her.

"I thought you went shopping for Ahsoka."

"We did. Come on in, Ahsoka." Ahsoka walked in wearing a red tank top with matching shorts and black heels. Ben's jaw dropped as he saw her. Ahsoka noticed his look.

"What?" Laura noticed it too and slapped his arm. He came back to his senses.

"What did you do to her?"

"I just bought her a few new outfits. Her body did the rest. Showed the outfit off sexier than it was originally suppose to be. She doesn't have a problem with it, do you Ahsoka?"

"Just the shoes. As for the outfit, I've worn less."

"See? Where's Damion?"

"He's in the garage fixing a speeder. He's having a little trouble with it, though." Ahsoka put down her bags.

"I'll go help him." Ben laughed.

"What do you know about speeders?"

"Just because I'm a temple girl doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about speeders. I've fixed hundreds of ships with my master. I think I can handle a little speeder." She went in the garage and saw Damion working on the speeder. She went over to him. "Need some help?"

"Sure. I..." He looked up at her and noticed her outfit. "Wow."

"What?"

"Uh...Nothing. You look...great."

"Thanks. So, what seems to be the problem with the speeder?"

"Well, I've already changed the oil and changed the battery, but it stil won't start." She leaned over the speeder and took a look at it. Damion used all his power and tried not to look at her body. That mini skirit was teasing him. He leaned next to her. "You see anything?"

"It looks like everything is connected to the engine. If one thing isn't working, none of it will. It may be one of the smaller things aren't working. The headlights, the horn, something."

"I've checked everything. Nothing's wrong, but it still won't start." She saw a glimspe of something.

"I think there's something jammed under the engine." She leaned in closer and took a better look at the engine. "Yep, I see the problem."

"What is it?" She reached under and grabbed the object. She tugged and pulled it out.

"Apparently, someone dropped a wrench down there."

"Ben was working on this before me."

"Then you can blame him for this. It should work now. Try it." Damion got in the speeder and started the engine. "See? It works."

"Yeah. Thanks, Soka."

"You're welcome." He turned of the speeder and got out.

"So, did you have fun with Laura at the mall today?" He closed the hood.

"Yes. And no."

"What do you mean?"

"Right after we bought this outfit for me, she made me wear it everywhere else. Do you have any idea how many guys hit on me? I had a bunch of unwanted attention. What is it with guys and a girl with a little outfit?"

"The little outfit part. Guys see a hot girl like you wearing an outfit like that, they're easily drawn to her. That goes to show you that some guys only care about a girl's looks and not who they really are. The girl could be a total bitch, but as long as she has a body like yours, they don't care. Most guys like to show off their girlfriends just to say 'I got a hot girl and you don't.'"

"Are you that kind of guy?"

"Honestly, I don't really care about how a girl looks. I want a girl who's smart, sweet, funny, and unique. I want a girl who understand me. A girl that won't judge me."

"A girl that's like you in a way."

"Yeah. If she's pretty, then I consider that a bonus." She sat on the speeder.

"You're a unique guy, Damion. I've never met anyone like you." He sat next to her.

"Thanks. I've never met anyone like you. You're amazing." She lightly blushed.

"Thanks. I'm just a normal girl trying to find her way in the galaxy. Since I left home, things have been better for me. I have new friends and a better place to stay."

"With a boy."

"With a boy that accepts me for who I am. A boy that won't judge me about my beliefs or what kind of person I am. A boy that is the best friend I've ever had."

"And you're the best friend I've ever had, Ahsoka." They were silent and their eyes locked. They leaned closer to each other. Their lips touched and pressed against each other. Damion's mind exploded. This was the second time he's kissed Ahsoka, but it still felt like the first time. Ahsoka felt the same way. Her heart beat out of her chest. Damion put his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. Ahsoka rubbed her tongue against his lip. He opened his mouth and allowed her entrance. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. They broke apart to breathe. They stared at each other. Ahsoka broke the silence.

"We can't keep doing this."

"What?"

"We can't keep making out and not be in a relationship."

"Then let's be in a relationship."

"What?"

"We can be together, Ahsoka. We don't have to keep acting like we don't like each other. It's obvious we do. What do you say?"

"I don't know."

"I understand. I'll let you think about it. If you say no, I understand completely." He got off the speeder and went inside. Ahsoka stayed where she was. She thought about Damion's offer. He was right. She did like him more than a friend. We did want to be with him, but she wasn't sure if she should be. She may be away from the temple, but she still held on to her Jedi beliefs. Love leads to attachment, attachment leads to jealousy, jealousy leads to pain and suffering and the Dark Side. She was still a Jedi at heart. It was complicated for her. She would need more time to think about this than she thought.

**Later That Night**

Ahsoka was in her room. She was still thinking about starting a relationship with Damion. Even though she isn't a Jedi anymore, she still held on the the Code. She didn't know what to think anymore. She was confused in many ways. Her heart was telling her yes, but her morals were telling her no. She didn't know what part of her to listen to. She rolled over in her bed and fell asleep. She would probably figure out what to do in the morning.


	6. Secrets Come Out

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up still confused. She kept thinking about Damion's offer to be her boyfriend. She liked him, but she stuck by her beliefs. She always questioned the Jedi Code. Maybe it was her time to test if what the Code says about attachment and love is true. She liked Damion a lot. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to try it. She got up and headed to Damion's room. It was still early and the sun was rising. She went into his room and saw that he was still asleep. She walked over to the side of his bed and sat on him. He woke up and saw her on top of him.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing up?" She didn't say anything. She leaned down and kissed him. Damion was shocked at first, then he gave into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him. He didn't know what this meant. This was their third time making out and they didn't lead anywhere. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Damion, I want to be with you." His eyes went wide.

"R-really?"

"Yes. I thought about what you said and...you're right. We either need to be together or stop making out." She smirked. "And frankly, I like kissing you." He smirked back.

"Well, I do enjoy kissing you as well." She kissed him again. He ran his hands up and down her back. She ran her fingers through his hair. He rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip. She parted her lips and let him in. Their tongues met in a familar dance. They spent most of the morning making out with each other.

Ben and Laura were waiting for Damion and Ahsoka. Today was a day off and they were going out. Laura was getting impatient.

"Where are those two? It's time to go."

"Calm down, Laura. They're kids. You can't expect them to be on time all the time."

"Damion's always on time."

"But girls take forever to get ready. Just give them some time."

"I'm going in to see what's taking them so long." Laura used the spare key and walked in the apartment. Ben followed her.

"Laura, just wait a minute." They walked into Damion's room and saw him and Ahsoka making out on the bed. They stopped and looked back at them.

"Laura! Ben! A little privacy please."

"Sorry, man. I tried to warn her."

"You guys were taking forever. I came to see what was taking so long."

"Well, now you know. Could you leave? We'll be there in a little while."

"Alright. Let's go, Laura." Ben led Laura out of the room and the apartment. Ahsoka and Damion turned back to each other.

"I guess we have to get ready."

"Five more minutes. Please."

"Make it ten." He flipped them over so that he was on top of her and kissed her again.

**Later That Day**

After spending a day out and about the town, everyone sat down for lunch.

"So, you two were very very close this morning. What happened?"

"Well, I thought about what Damion said yesterday and I figured he was right. It was either be together or stop making out. We decided to be together. I know how much he likes me."

"And you like me a bit, don't you?"

"Maybe just a little." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Ahsoka sensed something and she got mad as she recognized the presence. She then saw Candi and Sinda coming there was.

"Oh my gosh."

"What?"

"He comes trouble." Everyone looked over and saw them. They all groaned, especially Damion.

"I don't need this today." They made it to the table.

"Hey, everyone." Everyone murmuered their hellos. "So, Damion, gotten tired of this child savage."

The comment upset Ahsoka. She tried not to growl at her.

"Go away, Candi. We don't need you messing with things."

"Yeah. We don't need you negativity."

"What? Can you feel it?"

"Oh, I feel a disturbance in the Force from you." Candi rolled her eyes.

"What, are you a Jedi now?"

"Please, if I was a Jedi, you would be flying all around this place." Candi scoffed.

"Please. You wouldn't do anything to me. That would have a lot of consequences." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Sinda. Let's go to the mall. I need a new dress."

"I'm going to stay with these guys."

"Please, Sinda. You don't want to stick around with these people. I told you, they're bad influences on you."

"I don't care. I like them." Sinda sat down.

"And how are you going to find your way back to me? You're blind."

"I'll find a way. Besides, you don't need me to pick out a dress for yourself."

"Fine. Get lost on your way home. I don't care." She groaned and left. Ahsoka smiled at Sinda.

"That was great, Sinda. You finally stood up to your sister."

"Thanks, Ahsoka. I thought about what you said and you were right. My life doesn't revolve around her. I can find my own way. I like hanging out with you guys. All of you are really nice and don't seem like bad influences."

"We're not. Your sister just doesn't want you to have any friends. You're welcome to hang with us anytime."

"Thanks, you guys."

The rest of the day went great and everyone had a good time. Laura and Ben took Sinda home while Damion and Ahsoka headed back to the apartment.

"That's was a nice thing you did for Sinda, Ahsoka."

"I just wanted to help a girl that was being control by a selfish sister."

"It was still a nice gesture. And it was funny how you dissed Candi."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And that whole 'I feel a disturbance in the Force' thing. Nice touch."

"Thanks." She then remembered that. Should she tell Damion that she is, or was , a Jedi? What would he think? How would he react? Would it change his feelings for her. She had to come clean if she was to have a healthy relationship with him. "Damion?"

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Come on. Let's go in the back." They went to Damion's room and closed the door.

"What is it you want to talk about?" They sat on the bed.

"I haven't been completely honest to you about my past."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason I ran away was true, but not in the way you think."

"I don't understand."

"When I said I got in an argument with my dad, it wasn't completely true. He's not my dad. He is, or was, my master." Damion was more confused.

"Your master? Were you a...slave?"

"No. Of course not. I was a Jedi Padawan."

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you at the beginning because I didn't know how you would react if you knew. I thought it would be better if you didn't know."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"Because I don't have a relationship with you without you knowing the truth about me. It's better that you hear it from me instead of someone else. I'm sorry I lied to and I understand if you don't want to be bothered with me anymore." He was silent for a moment. Part of him was upset that she lied, but another part was telling him that he had no room to talk. He told her that he was an orphan. Since she came clean, it was time for him to do the same.

"I can't be mad at you because I haven't been completely honest with you either. I'm not an orphan, technically. I grew up on the better side of Coruscant. My family is rich."

"Why would you hide that from me?"

"Because...you're a really nice girl and I wanted to know if you would still like me if you didn't know I was rich. Besides, I felt like an orphan in my own home. My parents spent so much time arguing with one another that they weren't even being my parents."

"And that's why you left. You felt neglected and ignored."

"Yes. Part of me wishes I never left because of my little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. Her name is Halla. She was only two when I left. I felt like I abandoned her. I found out later that she was taken to the temple to be trained as a Jedi. When I heard that, I didn't feel as bad. I just wish I could see her again."

"I'm sure one day you will."

"I sure hope so. Well, looks like all our secrets are out of the way. Right?"

"Yeah. I said what I was hiding. Are you done?"

"Yeah. That was it."

"Good. Can we still make this work?" He put his arm around her.

"Of course." He kissed her cheek.


	7. Almost Caught

The next day, Damion woke up to see Ahsoka asleep beside him. Then he remembered what happened last night. She told him she used to be a Jedi and that he used to be rich. Their secrets were finally out and they had nothing to hide. He wasn't mad that she didn't tell him. He understood why. She was afraid of what he would think if he knew. He didn't tell her he was rich because he wanted to know that she wasn't a gold digging bitch. She was too sweet and innocent. Their new relationship will work out just fine knowing that neither of them have anymore secrets to keep from one another. He gently stroked her cheek, admiring her beauty. He loved everything about her. Her beauty, her personality, her intellegence. There wasn't a flaw that he could spot. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She snuggled up closer to him. He smiled at this. He held her closer. He truly did love Ahsoka. He wanted to do something nice for her. He got an idea. He carefully got up from under her and quietly left the room, careful not to wake her. He went to the kitchen.

When Ahsoka woke up, Damion was gone. She sat up and looked around. He wasn't in sight. She could sense he was still in the apartment. She got up and went to the front. She saw Damion in the kitchen.

"Damion?" He looked up at her.

"Goodmorning, Ahsoka."

"Goodmorning, Damion. What are you doing up so early?"

"I thought I'd make you some breakfast. Why are you up so early?"

"I used to be a Jedi, remember? My body's used to it."

"And what a nice body it is." She rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you making?"

"I have pancakes and eggs. I know that Jedi like to stay on diets, so we have fruit and yogurt if you like."

"We're on diets. Not vegetarians. Although some of us are."

"Sorry. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"It's okay, Damion. It's nice. You don't have to impress me. You've already done enough in that department." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Ahsoka."

"You're welcome. So, what's on the agenda for today? Work?"

"Actually, I have a bunch of vacation and sick days I never used. I was thinking we could spend the day together without work. Just you and me."

"I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would." After they ate breakfast, they got ready to go out. Ahsoka wore one of her new outfits that Laura picked out for her. It was a red strapless sundress with matching flats. "Wow. That's a dress."

"You like it?"

"Love it. It looks great on you." She lightly blushed.

"Thanks." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Damion pushed her against the wall. She moaned into the kiss. He lifted her leg and placed himself between her legs. She broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily. "Damion..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready for this."

"For what?"

"This."

"What are...Wait, you didn't think I was trying to..." She looked at him with worried eyes. He put her leg down. "Ahsoka, I'm not going to do anything to you that you're not comfortable. I wouldn't imagine that you're ready for this yet. I understand that. We're not going to do anything until you're ready. I won't force you to do anything."

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's okay. Just know that I love you and would never do anything to hurt you." She kissed him again.

"I love you too." He smirked at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"As much as I would love to stand here all day and kiss you, I think we should go before it gets too late."

"We can kill ten more minutes. It's still early." He smiled and kissed her.

When they finally left, they first headed to town. They went browsing around from stand to stand. While Damion was at one stand, Ahsoka went to a little jewelry stand. She saw the cutest charm bracelet. It had hearts and little Cupids on it. Damion noticed her looking at it and saw how much she liked it. He figured that would a great present for her. She went back over to him and they walked away from the stands.

"So, Ahsoka. Anywhere else you want to go?"

"Well..." She trailed off. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"Hey! Hold it there!" Damion turned and saw a clone trooper running over to them.

"Come on!" Ahsoka grabbed his arm and ran away from the clone.

"Wait! Ahsoka! Why are we running?"

"That clone is looking for me."

"How do you know?" They stopped in an alley. The clone ran past it. They were both out of breath. "Ahsoka. How...do you know...he's looking...for you?"

"If I know my old master, he's looking for me. He always freaks out when I go missing."

"How many times have you gone missing?"

"A few times. Mostly on missions. This was the first time I disappeared on my own."

"If you knew he would be looking for you, why did you run in the first place?"

"I told you. We had a bad argument. He doesn't think I'm mature. He still sees me as that fourteen year old he meet four years ago. Four years and he still can't see that I've grown and matured. He doesn't think I can take care of myself."

"Well, you do seem to get into trouble a bit."

"Damion, this is serious."

"I know. I'm sorry. So, what do we do now?"

"Since we know my master is still looking for me, I need to lay low for a while. In time, the Council will make him give up his search for me."

"Would he actually stop?"

"He'll stop a month afterwards. Then he'll think I'm dead."

"You want him to think that?"

"Right now, that sounds really good now. Can we just go back to the apartment? It's dangerous for me to be out in public now. I just hope that clone doesn't stay on my trail."

**At the Temple**

Anakin was still searching for Ahsoka. He could feel she didn't leave the planet. He had clones dispatched all over Coruscant. Obi-Wan came in the room.

"Anakin, are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Ahsoka is gone because of me. No, I'm not alright."

"Calm down. I'm sure she's fine."

"How would you know? No one knows where she is. She may not even be alive right now."

"Don't say that. If Ahsoka were dead, you would feel it. You're closer to Ahsoka than anyone. Your bond with her is strong. She's still alive."

"How can I know that?"

"You'll know, Anakin. Ahsoka is alive." Before he could respond, his comlink went off. He answered it.

"Skywalker, here."

"General Skywalker, I've spotted Commander Tano in downtown Coruscant."

"You have? Do you have her?"

"No. She ran off. She was with someone. A boy around her age with black hair."

"Find them and bring them both back to the temple."

"Yes sir. I'll keep you posted." He ended to transmission.

"See, Anakin? Ahsoka is alive."

"Yeah. And she's with someone. He probably kidnapped her."

"Anakin, would a kidnapper let their victim walk around in public with him? She's probably taken shelter with him. He may be of no harm to her."

"You don't know that. I'm going to look for her."

"Anakin, you've searched all around Coruscant yourself and have the clones out searching for her. You need to get some rest. You haven't slept since she went missing. If the clones find her, they'll let us know. Go back to your quarters and rest."

"But..."

"Anakin, they'll find her. Get some rest."

"Alright. If the clones contact you, let me know."

"You'll be the first." Anakin went back to his quarters.

**Damion's Apartment**

Ahsoka and Damion made it back to the apartment without being seen by another clone. They were resting on the sofa together. Ahsoka was laying in Damion's lap. She was close to falling asleep when she got a vision. She shot up with a gasp.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"He knows."

"What?"

"My master. He knows I'm still alive and he knows where I was last seen. The clone saw you too but he could only make out your hair and age. He didn't see your face."

"So what? Should I change my hair color?"

"No. That's not neccessary. They don't know what you look like. But my master thinks you kidnapped me."

"What? Is he paranoid?"

"Very. As long as he doesn't find me, we'll both be fine."

"Let's hope he doesn't find us." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I got you into this. I was trying to run from my past and now it's trying to run me over." He pulled her closer.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. I don't mind. I love you and I'll be with you no matter what."

"Thank you." She hugged him. "This means so much to me."

"You're welcome." She climbed in his lap and kissed him. It turned into a complete make out session.


	8. Caught

**Guess who's back! Sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm back now. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

The next day, Ahsoka and Damion went to the garage as usual. Laura and Ben were already there.

"Hey there, you two. Where have you been?"

"Yeah. We haven't seen you since the other day." Ahsoka looked to Damion for confrimation.

"It's your call, Soka." Ben and Laura were confused.

"Did something happen?"

"Well, we skipped yesterday for a day out, but we almost got caught by a clone trooper. He saw me, but I don't think he saw Damion's face. He should be alright."

"Are you going to go back to the temple?"

"No. I'm not going back. I gave up being a Jedi and I'm not going to let this one incident change my mind. I'm happy where I am now. I'm happy with you guys."

"Aww. She loves us." Damion stood next to her.

"And we love her." He kissed her cheek.

"Alright, love birds. We got to open up shop and get to work. Ahsoka, I need you to take a look at that speeder in the garage. Make sure it's ready to go."

"Alright." She went into garage and looked over the speeder. Three clone troopers walked into the shop. Everyone froze where they were. They walked up to Laura at her desk.

"Hello, sir. May I help you?" The one in front took out a transmitter.

"I'm looking for someone. Have you seen this girl?" It showed Ahsoka. Laura knew she couldn't give her away.

"Sorry. Never seen her before." He turned to Damion and Ben.

"What about you two?"

"Nope."

"Sorry." Ben saw Ahsoka's shadow coming from the garage. She was about to come in the front. He quickly, but calmly walked into the garage and pushed her back.

"Ben, what are you doing?"

"Shhh. Be quiet and don't come out."

"Why?"

"There are clone troopers out there and they're looking for you. Stay out of sight until we say otherwise." She nodded and stayed back. Ben went back to the front.

"Is there someone else here?"

"No. It's just us." The clones didn't go for it.

"We need to check the place." Damion stepped up.

"You can't. You need a warrant." One clone took out another tranmitter.

"We have warrants to check all places on Coruscant. Go check it out, boys." Two clones went in the back towards the garage. Ahsoka sensed they were coming. She carefully and quietly moved so they wouldn't find her. She found herself in a corner by a door. It opened and she squealled when it did. The clones heard her and headed in her direction. She looked and saw that Damion opened the door.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here." The clones spotted them.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Come on!" He pulled her through the door. The clones followed them. They ran until they made it back to the front. The first clone pointed his blaster at them.

"Don't move!" The clones that followed them pointed their blasters as well. Damion kept his grip on Ahsoka's wrist. "Release her! Now!"

They were frozen in place. Their blasters clicked. They were about to shoot when Ben knocked the clone in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The clones pointed their blasters at him. Laura kicked the blasters out of their hands and banged their heads together.

"Run! Both of you! Run!" Damion pulled Ahsoka out the door.

"Wait! What about them?"

"They'll be fine! We have to go!"

"But..."

"NOW, AHSOKA!" He pulled her into the speeder and they sped off. When the clones came to, they pointed their blasters at Laura and Ben. They surrendered.

"You two are under arrest!"

**Damion's Apartment**

They made it back to the apartment not long after they left the garage. When they got inside, Ahsoka was beyond mad.

"What the hell, Damion? We didn't have to leave them there!"

"Ahsoka, those clones would've taken you. Ben and Laura did that so you could get away."

"But they'll go to jail now! No one had to be taken!"

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but we couldn't risk it." She rolled her eyes and went to the guestroom and slammed the door. Damion knew he was in deep, but it had to be done.

**The Temple**

Anakin was still searching for Ahsoka desperately. The Council has long told him to quit his search, but he refused to. Not even Obi-Wan could get him to stop looking. His comlink went off.

"Skywalker here."

"General, come to the landing dock."

"I'll be right there." He headed down to the landing dock and saw three troopers with a Twi'Lek woman and a tall human man.

"Sir, these two were arrested for kidnapping Commander Tano." Anakin's eyes went wide.

"Where is she?"

"The third one got away with her. We brought them for interrogation." Anakin looked at the two.

"Where is my Padawan? Why did you kidnap her?" The woman groaned.

"For the millionth time, we didn't kidnap her. We didn't force her to go anywhere or do anything. She was with us at her own will." One clone took out a transmitter.

"Sir, the camcorder in my helmet recorded when they got away. The sound was damaged, but the video is still in tact." He played the video. Anakin watched as a black haired boy dragged Ahsoka kicking and screaming into a speeder. Anakin was swelling up with anger.

"Where did he take her? I know you know where!"

"We're not saying anything."

"Fine. Take them to the prison."

**Well, there it is. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it was too short for you. Please leave a review, but no flames please.**


	9. Caught Again

**Damion's Apartment**

Damion decided to give Ahsoka some time to cool off. He knew she was mad that they had to leave Ben and Laura. Not long ago, they announced on the news that they were arrested for her kidnapping. Damion decided to try to talk to her. He knocked on her door.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, can we talk?"

"I have nothing to talk to you about!" He heard the anger in her voice.

"Soka, I know you're mad, but I want to talk about this. Will you let me in? Please?" There was silence for a moment, then Ahsoka unlocked and opened the door.

"Okay. Talk."

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry that we left them, but you know we had to. Ben and Laura sacrificed themselves so you wouldn't have to go back to the temple. We know how much you don't want to go back. They were just doing what they could to make sure you didn't go back. You have to understand that."

"I understand that we left our friends behind. They were caught and arrested. For all we know my master is torturing them trying to get answers from them about where I am. He may even kill them."

"I'm sure he wouldn't go that far."

"And I'm sure he would. You don't know my master. He'll do anything to get me back. He'll even kill people to get me back. And if they die by my master's hand, it's not his conscious it'll linger on."

**Coruscant Prison**

Ben and Laura were put in the same holding cell. They were there for almost an hour.

"Ben, what do we do?"

"What we've been doing. We stay quiet. We can't tell them where they are."

"But Ben..."

"You heard how Ahsoka talked about that Anakin guy and you saw how he treated us. Giving her away will be the worst mistake we'll ever make."

"So, we're just going to sit here?"

"I'm sure Ahsoka and Damion are thinking of something to do to help us."

"She might decide to come back just to get us out." Before Ben could respond, a clone trooper opened the cell. Two clones came in and took away Laura.

"What are you doing?"

"The general wants to speak with you." They brought her to a room with a table in the middle. Anakin stood in the corner as the clones sat her in the chair.

"Leave us." The clones left and he faced Laura. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I don't want to hurt you or your husband."

"Then just let us go."

"Not until you tell me where you're hiding Ahsoka. Why did you take her in the first place?"

"How many times must we tell you people that we didn't kidnap her? She found us, we didn't find her. What would we even gain from kidnapping her and keeping her this long?"

"If you didn't kidnap her, then why did the boy drag her kicking and screaming away."

"She wasn't kicking and screaming to get away from him. Shewas trying to help us. Apparently, she didn't want us being taken and I can see why. I also see why she left in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"She told us everything. She told us that you lied to her, that you treated her like a child and thought she was nothing. She told us everything about you. I thought she was overdoing it, but I see she was spot on about you." Anakin's anger sparked and he started to Force choke her. She held her throat, trying to breathe.

"You know nothing!" Anakin then dropped her. She gasped for breath and almost passed out. He called the clone back to take her to her cell. Rex came up to him.

"Sir?"

"What is it, Rex?"

"Sir, there's someone here to see you." He turned and revealed and young red-headed girl.

"You're looking for Ahsoka Tano? I know exactly where she is."

**Damion's Apartment**

Ahsoka felt Anakin's anger and Laura's pain. She felt he didn't kill Laura, but he was pretty close. This is what Ahsoka was afraid of. This is why she didn't want to leave them. This was the second time she got others in trouble for her running away.

"I have to go back." Damion turned to her.

"What?"

"I have to go back. It's the only way."

"Ahsoka, no. You can't go back."

"I have to, Damion. If I go back and explain what happened, Ben and Laura will be free. I've almost gotten everyone killed. I can't be responisible for my master's actions."

"But Ahsoka, I love you. You can't go."

"I love you too, Damion, but I have to. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Damion didn't know what else to say. He knew how Ahsoka was and he knew he couldn't say anything that would change her mind. Instead, he kissed her. He held her close and kissed her. Ahsoka could feel his every emotion. She could read his every thought. She knew that he didn't want her to leave. She knew that he needed her with him. It almost made her want to cry. They broke apart to breathe. A single tear fell from his eye.

"I love you, so much, Ahsoka. I don't think I could live without you."

"I don't want to go, but I have to. It's not my choice anymore." He held her hands in his.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Before anything else could be said, clone troopers burst through the door. Ahsoka let go of Damion, but he held onto her wrist. The clones circled around them. Anakin came in.

"Master?"

"Ahsoka!" He took out his lightsaber. "Let her go!"

"I'm not holding her captive!" He slowly released her wrist. She gave him and comforting look, then walked over to Anakin. He embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Snips."

"It's okay, Master." They separated. "Let's just go."

"Alright." He turned to Damion with a cold stare. "Arrest him!"

"What?" Two clones grabbed him and put binders on him. Ahsoka turned to Anakin.

"Master! No! Let him go! He didn't do anything!"

"I know you're protecting him, Ahsoka, but he kidnapped you."

"No, he didn't. If he did, why would I protect him?"

"You're shooken up. You're not in your right mind to make these decisions. Take him to the prison!"


	10. The Source

**Coruscant Prison**

Damion was brought to the prison by the clone troopers. Anakin believed that he actually kidnapped Ahsoka. Damion wondered how Anakin found them in the first place. He knew that Ben and Laura wouldn't say anything. Maybe they were tortured to tell. He was thrown into the same cell with them.

"Damion! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Anakin found us and took Ahsoka back to the temple. How did he even find us? Do you guys tell him?"

"Of course not. We would never do that."

"Yeah. We care about Ahsoka. We knew she didn't want to go back."

"Then how?"

"Because I told him." They turned and saw a familiar red headed girl.

"Candi? You sold us out?"

"I was just helping a desperate Jedi Master trying to find his Padawan. Is that a crime?"

"No, but you just gave away my girlfriend to the Jedi. How sick can you possibly be? She didn't want to go back. Don't you think if she did, she wouldn't have left in the first place?"

"Whether she wanted to be back or not, she's out of my life and out of my hair. Now, there's nothing to get in the way of me and you. Now, there can be an us." Damion stood up and looked her staight in the eye.

"Are you serious? Don't you understand that there will never be an us? Even before Ahsoka ever got here, I've never been attracted to you and I've never wanted anything to do with you. There's never going to be an us and there's nothing you can do to make me want you." She took out a small bag of credits.

"Even if I bail you guys out?"

"Where did you get that much money?"

"It's the reward money for turning in Ahsoka. He offered a lot and I took it all. So, here's the deal. I bail all three of you out and in return, we become a happy little couple forever and you'll never have to think about boring old Ahsoka again. What do you say?"

"No deal, Candi."

"Fine. I'll give you some time to think about it. My offer still stands." She walked away, leaving the three to themselves.

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl? What would make her think I'd ever want her." Laura stood up.

"That doesn't matter. We need to figure out how to get out of here."

"Hopefully, Ahsoka will be able to help her. I can only imagine what's going on between her and her master right now."

**Jedi Temple**

Ahsoka was furious with her master. She was mad that not only did he have Damion, Laura and Ben arrested, but he didn't believe her when shetold him that they didn't kidnap her. After her welcome back from the Council, she and Anakin went to their quarters.

"Ahsoka, I know that things were rough between us when you left, but I promise things will be a lot better. I promise I will treat you better no matter how bad my temper gets. I will make things right between us."

"You can start by letting my friends go. They didn't do anything to me."

"Ahsoka, you're still traumatized and you believe that they were your friends, but they're not. They were trying to hurt you without you knowing about it. I don't know what they wanted you for, but you will never have to see them again."

"Why don't you believe me when I tell you anything? This is one of the reasons I left in the first place. You don't listen to me. You think I just a naive little girl that doesn't know anything beyond the temple life. Well, I'm not! I know who to trust and who not to trust. I trust them. They took me in when I had no place else to go."

"You're lucky I founf you in time. They could've changed you."

"Changed me? How would they change me? And how dd you find us anyway?"

"I got a tip from a young lady that knows you litte 'friends.'"

"Wait. Did this girl happen to look my age with red hair?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Candi. That bitch. What did she tell you?"

"She told me everything. She told me how they tricked you into thinking they were good and that Damion boy tricked you into falling for him. You're lucky I found you before he made you do anything else."

"They didn't trick me to do anything! Candi lied to you because she doesn't like me or the fact that Damion's not attracted to her! She lied to you!"

"She didn't lie about where you were."

"And that's all that matters to you? Don't you care that you're putting innocent people behind bars?"

"You don't know who they really are."

"I know more about them than you do, but you don't care about that! You don't care about the innocent lives that you just ruined." She then started yelling at him in Togruti.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, you know I can't understand anything you're saying when you speak Togruti! Speak basic! Please!" She glared at him.

"You don't even want to know what I just said to you in basic." She walked out and headed to down the hall. She knew she had to get Damion and the others out of prison. She knew Anakin wouldn't listen to reason and she would need help to get them out. She would have to break them out, but she wasn't sure how. The Coruscant Prison wasn't the Citadel, but it wasn't all that easy to get in and out of without getting caught. She would need the help of someonewho had experience breaking out of any kind of prison. She knew only one person that could help her.

**Ooooh. Who do you think she'll ask for help? R&R and I'll update to tell you who.**


	11. The Escape

**Downtown Coruscant**

Ahsoka headed to the one guy she knew that could help her get Damion out of jail. She went into an alley and walked over to a door guarded by two big Twi'Leks. She recognized them from the night she ran away.

"Hey. I need to talk to Lil Tony."

"Sorry, little lady. No one sees Tony without an appointment."

"Well, I have an emergency that is beyond an appointment with Tony. He'll see me." Tony then came out.

"Hey, hey. What's going on out here?" She smirked at him.

"Hey, Ton. Remember me?" He stared at her for a moment, then smirked.

"Yeah. I remember you. You're Damion's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you."

"Anything. Step into my office."

**Coruscant Prison**

Damion, Laura and Ben were all still in prison. Anakin refused to let them go free. He still believed they brain washed her. They had to get out of there, but they didn't know how. A clone came to their cell.

"Hey. You three got a visitor." He let down the ray shield and led in a familiar blonde girl.

"Sinda? What are you doing here?"

"Is the guard staying in here?"

"No. He left. Why are you here?"

"Ahsoka told me that you guys were in jail trying to protect her. She has a plan to get you guys out."

"She does?"

"Yes. You all need to listen real closely. She got Lil Tony to help and he came up with a plan. This is what we're going to do."

After Sinda told everyone the plan, she left and met up with Ahsoka. She let her know that they knew the plan and know what to do.

"Good work, Sinda. Time for Phase Two. Come on."

**An Hour Later**

Sinda came back to the prison and asked to see Damion again. She knew that the guards walked in front of her and never bothered to look back at her. She took that opportunity to set little charges on the walls of the prison. After the charges were set, she tapped her wrist comm to let Tony know they were set.

"Alright, Soka. The charges are set. My boys are going to cause a distraction. You have three minutes to get in, get Damion and the crew, and get out. Make sure all of you are out by the time the charges go off."

"Got it." She got her backpack on while Tony tapped his wrist comm.

"Alright, boys. Time for a distraction. Get in there and draw the clones away from the cell. Make sure Sinda is away from the explosion."

"Yes sir." As Tony's boys were getting ready for the distraction, Ahsoka was getting ready to get inside. She scaled the wall of the prison and got in place. She was able to see Tony's guys approaching the prison. The clones stopped them.

"Identification please."

"We don't need any identification." The clones pointed their blasters at them.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave." Ahsoka took that opportunity to sneak past them and head down the hall. She made sure to stay away from the clones and avoid them. When she got close to the cell, she waited for the distraction to take its course.

"Come on." The clones' wrist comms beeped.

"We got a confrontation out front! We need back up!" The clones then left the cell and ran towards the front. Once they were gone, Ahsoka ran and unlocked the cell. Damion, Ben and Laura were in shock.

"Ahsoka!" Damion ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I knew you would come."

"I would never leave you." They broke apart. "We don't have a lot of time. We have to get out now!"

Ahsoka dug in her pack and took out two detonators. She put them on the wall and it blew. Tony was waiting in his speeder for them.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ben and Laura climbed in first. Damion was about to climb in when he saw Ahsoka messing in her pack.

"Ahsoka, let's go! We have to get out of here now!"

"I know, but I can't let them look for you guys." Once she was done, she pushed Damion into the speeder. "Get out of here! Now!"

"What? Ahsoka, no. Stick to the plan!"

"This was the plan. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have gone along with it." Damion was on the verge of tears.

"Ahsoka, please. Don't do this. I love you!"

"I love you too, Damion, but this is the only way. Tony, get them out of here!"

"But..."

"Now!" Seeing there was no changing her mind, he took off. Damion tried to jump after Ahsoka, but Ben held him back.

"Damion, no!" When they were a few yards away, the prison blew. Damion watched as Ahsoka disappeared behind the smoke and flames.

"AHSOKA! NO!" But it was too late. She was gone. Damion sat in the speeder and started to cry. No one said anything. Ahsoka gave her life to save them and they were ever so grateful. They will never forget that wonderful Jedi Padawan that saved them and brought a light of joy into their lives. No one would remember her more than Damion. That day, he didn't just lose a friend. He lost the love of his life and he knew he would never find a girl like her again and he would never try.

**Finally, this chapter is done. What you guys think of the ending? Sad, right. I didn't want to do it, but it's how it played out in my mind and how I put it on paper. Don't worry, the next update won't take as long as this one. Please leave a review and please nothing neagtive.**


	12. Dead and Alive

**Coruscant Prison**

Anakin was called down to the prison after the explosion. He was told that there was something he wanted to see. He made it down there and met up with Rex who made it there first.

"What happened here, Rex?"

"Seems like an escape gone wrong, sir. Some prisoners tried to escape and blew themselves up."

"Then why was I called down here?"

"Well, for one, sir, it was the prisoners that kidnapped Commander Tano. Their remains were found in their cells."

"Well, those bastards deserved to get blown up by their own stupid attempt to escape."

"And there was an extra body found, sir. You may want to take a look." Anakin entered the cell and saw a couple of clones by the extra body. It was covered with a black sheet. One of the clones pulled back the sheet and Anakin was speechless. He dropped to his knees next to the body. Anakin sat next to the body of his Padawan. The clones got up and walked out, giving their general a moment. He reached out and touched her face, making sure what he was seeing was real. He lowered his head and a single tear fell from his eye.

"Ahsoka. Why? Why would you do it?" He covered her body back with the sheet. He closed his eyes and clentched his hand so hard, his knuckles turned white. He slowly stood up and walked out the door. He turned to Rex. "Make sure Ahsoka's body gets back to the Temple."

"Yes sir."

**Tony's Place**

Tony made it back with everyone safely. Everyone was still silent and in shock from what happened at the prison. Ahsoka was dead. She sacrificed herself for them. Damion stepped out of the speeder and sat in a chair. Ben and Laura looked to each other, trying to figure how to cheer him up. Laura sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Damion, we know you're upset. Ahsoka was a great girl and we'll all miss her. This won't be easy to get by, but we just want you to know that we are here to help you get through this."

"She's gone, Laura. Ahsoka is gone and she's never coming back. You have no idea how big of a deal that is for me."

"But we do, Damion."

"No! You don't! Ahsoka was my love! She was my life! She was the one good rare thing that has ever happened to me! I'll never find someone like her in this lifetime or any other lifetime! She was everything to me! What am I going to do without her?"

"You just have to make it by with each day that passes. Ahsoka was the best thing to happen to all of us. She brought something special to all of us and we'll always remember her for that. Her body maybe gone but her spirit is still with us." Tony went to his desk and found a transmitter with Damion's name on it from Ahsoka. He picked it up and went back to the group.

"Hey, Damion. This was on my desk. It's from Ahsoka." Damion took it and played the message. A hologram of Ahsoka came up.

_Dear Damion,  
>If you're watching this right now, then you, Laura and Ben have already escaped from prison and I was...well, blown up. I'm sorry I had to do this to you, especially you, Damion. You guys wouldn't have gotten away if I didn't. I don't want you to be too upset about me, so I did you guys one big favor. Since I faked your death, you need to disappear. I found an island on Alderaan that's deserted and a perfect place to live. The coordinates will be at the end of this message. I've already had all your things moved there, so you don't have to go back to the apartments. There are two houses there and they have a surprise for all of you. When you finish with this message, go straight there. I love you, Damion, and this is my way of proving it.<em>

Damion turned off the transmitter. "She found us a place to stay?"

"I guess she really did have everything worked out. You guys should get going now. You're dead and you need to disappear as soon as possible. You can take my ship." Damion turned to Ben and Laura.

"Well, there's no more reason for us to stick around here anymore. Let's go to this new place Ahsoka found for us."

**Jedi Temple**

Anakin had made sure that Ahsoka's body made it to the Temple. Once it arrived, the Council was waiting for Anakin. They all saw Ahsoka's body and lowered their heads in sadness. Obi-Wan stepped to Anakin and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. Ahsoka was a great Padawan."

"This is all my fault. If I would've listened to her..."

"Anakin, do not blame yourself for this."

"It's my fault she's dead! I didn't listen to her! She let herself be killed with the rest of them." The Council decided to leave them to talk. "Why did this have to happen? This wouldn't have happened if I was a better master."

"Anakin, don't you ever say that. You were a great master and Ahsoka knew it."

"I didn't even feel it when she died! I didn't feel anything when she died! What kind of master does that make me when I can't even feel the life leave my own Padawan learner and my friend?" Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. Everything he thought to say knew it wouldn't make him feel any better. "I have to get Ahsoka's body inside. Her service is going to be tonight."

Obi-Wan nodded and let him by. Anakin pushed Ahsoka's body inside the Temple, fighting the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

**Alderaan**

Damion, Laura and Ben made it to the Alderaan. They followed the coordinates Ahsoka gave them to their island. It was larger than they expected with plenty of room to grow. They landed a few feet from the two houses. They exited the ship and looked around.

"This place is beautiful."

"It is. Wonder how Ahsoka came across this place." Damion hadn't said a word since the left. Ben placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Damion. Lighten up. Your girlfriend found us a great place to stay hidden. I know she's gone, but she did this for us, remember?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. This place is nice."

"See? It's pretty sweet."

"I wonder what the surprise was that Ahsoka mentioned." The door to the closer house opened and everyone was in complete shock of who came out and approached them.

"Hey guys."

"Ahsoka!" She wore a strapless red summer dress that went to her ankles and matching sandles. Ben and Laura ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Holy Force!"

"We thought you were dead!"

"Guys! I need some room to breathe." Everyone backed away from her and she took a breath. Damion stood where he was, still in shock. Ahsoka walked up to him. "Damion? Aren't you happy to see me?"

He didn't answer. His expression was unreadable, but she could feel his slight anger and surprise. Instead of replying, he turned and walked away from her. She turned to Ben and Laura. Laura decided to explain.

"You're 'death' did quite a number on him. He thought you were dead and gone forever."

"Yeah. How are you alive anyway? We saw you blow up in the prison."

"I'll explain that later, but I need to talk to him." She went after Damion. She saw him sitting along the shore, staring out at the ocean. "Damion?"

"How could you? How could you do this to me? Why would you make me go through that?"

"I'm sorry, Damion, but it was the only way..." He turned to her.

"Don't you dare say it was the only way!" She was taken back by his tone. "You could've told me that you were going to live! You could've told me what you were going to do! At least then we wouldn't have thought that you were out of our lives forever!"

"Damion, I never wanted to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted." She sat next to him. "I just wanted to make sure that you and the others got out and that you weren't going to get tracked down."

"How are you alive, anyways?"

"A few years back, when I was still immature, I had a clone of myself made to play a prank on my master. Worked well. Anyway, after it was done, I didn't have anything to do with the clone. Sure, I used it to get out of some of my lessons, but it was time to get rid of it. So, when Tony and I were planning to break you guys out, I made a side plan to fake your deaths and my own. I sent my clone in make sure that you got out and my master would find 'my body' and think me dead so I could be with you. I never wanted to hurt you, I just..."

"You just wanted to make sure everything went as planned."

"Yeah. If I knew you would've reacted like this, I would've told you. I never wanted to put you through all that pain and suffering. I never knew I made that much of an impact on you."

"Ahsoka..." He took her hand in his. "I love you more than anything. I love you more than life itself. When I thought you were dead, my heart shattered. I thought I had lost you forever. You are the only girl that I have ever truly loved despite everything. You are my world and my life. Losing you would be like dying and living in hell. I don't ever want to lose you again."

"And you won't. I promise that this will never happen again. I will never ever put you through that again. I will always be here with you." He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

**Ahsoka's alive. Hah! Take that all you nay-sayyers that thought I killed her!**


	13. Happy Ending to a New Beginning

**One Year Later**

It's been a year since Damion, Ben and Laura broke out of jail with Ahsoka's help. They've lived on their island ever since. There was no sign of anyone looking for the group. Damion and Ahsoka lived together in one house while Ben and Laura stayed in the other. Damion stood on the beach, looking out at the sunset of Alderaan, thinking about how much his life has changed in the past year. He was happy. He had everything he ever wanted: close friends, a girl that loves him no matter what and...

"Damion?"

"I'm out here, Soka." She walked out their house and walked over to him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I was just thinking." He put his arm around her waist and his hand on her swollen belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like any woman would feel at six months pregnant." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"About how my life is better. How you have made me so happy. My life is perfect and once our baby is born, my life will be complete. I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Damion." They kissed and stared at the sunset together.

**Short, yes, but this is the end of the story. I want to thank everyone that's followed My Togrutan Lover from the beginning. And for those of you who want more, look out in the future for My Togrutan Daughter: Sequel to My Togrutan Lover.**

**Also, it's that time again. The FF Star Wars Awards are coming up. The first poll for Best Anisoka is already up. Place your votes for the winner.**


End file.
